Hero Theme
The "Hero Theme" is a song heard in the Mega Man Battle Network series. It is usually a more epic remix of the main theme heard on the Title Screen, and is usually played when a character or characters comes to the timely aid of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, uplifting their spirits in dire times or saving them from an otherwise life threatening situation. In Mega Man Battle Network 2 and 3, it is called , in 4 it is called , in 5 it is called , and in 6 it is called . In Mega Man Network Transmission, the song is simply called and is a non-vocal remix of “'Kaze wo Tsukinukete'” that is also used in the Title Screen. This marks the only time the song is heard outside of Japan. The original game lacks a dedicated hero theme, and instead uses the song “'Running Through the Cyberworld'”, the theme of NumberMan.EXE’s level earlier in the game. ''Mega Man Battle Network “'Running Through the Cyberworld'” plays when Lan saves MegaMan by installing the Hub.BAT, revealing that MegaMan is Lan’s twin brother Hub given new life. Mega Man Battle Network 2 “'Proof of Courage'” first plays when ProtoMan.EXE holds ShadowMan.EXE in place for MegaMan to fire the “anti-ShadowMan” battlechip Ultimate Blaster when ShadowMan invades the Mother Computer for Gospel. This plan fails however, as ShadowMan uses his minions to take the hit for him. It later plays when Mayl Sakurai, Dex Oyama, and Yai Ayanokoji confront Lan about taking on Gospel’s headquarters on his own, and then slightly later when Roll.EXE, GutsMan.EXE, Glide.EXE, and ProtoMan.EXE save MegaMan from copies of themselves. Mega Man Battle Network 3 “'Proof of Courage'” plays at the end of the game, when MegaMan sacrifices himself to save Lan from the bowels of Alpha. Lan pleads MegaMan, his brother, to not leave him but MegaMan tells Lan how much he enjoyed his life with him and that he will always be with him, before overloading his remaining power, opening a hole in Alpha just long enough for Lan to escape. The theme plays again when Lan is talking to MegaMan in spirit, promising to do things MegaMan would always nag him about such as homework and waking up and getting to school on time before breaking down and crying saying he doesn’t want to be alone. However Sean Obihiro, Eugene Chaud, Mamoru, Mayl, Dex, and Yai all come and reassure Lan he isn’t alone, uplifting his spirits. MegaMan is later revived by leftover data found in the wreckage of Castle Wily. Mega Man Battle Network 6 "'Hero!'''" first plays when Eugene Chaud reveals his identity to Mayor Cain and Blackbeard, and brings NetPolice into the mayor's office to arrest them. It later plays shortly after, when ProtoMan.EXE saves MegaMan and Lan's Link Navi from CircusMan.EXE in the Underground. It then plays in the same scene when MegaMan resolves to battle Colonel.EXE. Next, it plays when Joe Mach saves Baryl and Iris from the ex-WWW group at the base of Sky Town. It plays again when Mach saves Lan and Chaud from three WWW Heel Navis using CopyBots in Cyber Academy Class 6-1. Afterwards, it plays when Roll, GutsMan and Glide save Lan and the ex-WWW group from WWW Navis at the Expo's Central Town Pavilion, and shortly afterwards when ProtoMan.EXE saves Mick's and Tab's Navis from WWW Heel Navis. It plays once again when Baryl opens the door to Lord Wily's laboratory, and remains as the background music for the Central Town Pavilion until Lan leaves it. The final time it plays is after final battle, when Colonel and Iris unite to destroy the Cybeast inside MegaMan. Category:Music